Conventional disposable diapers and the like are known as absorbent articles that absorb liquids such as excreted fluids. An absorbent article includes an absorbent that absorbs liquids, as a component part.
The absorbent has a liquid absorbent fiber, such as pulp fiber, formed into a specified shape as a base material with particulates of a super absorbent polymer mixed therein. A super absorbent polymer, which is referred to hereinbelow as “SAP,” is a high molecular weight polymer and the like that swells due to liquid absorption and demonstrates good liquid retention capacity.
This type of absorbent is formed by depositing, for example, a pulp fiber in an air flow flowing through an appropriate scattering duct onto a deposition part on the outer surface of a rotating drum. Specifically, the deposition part has multiple suction holes provided in a specific arrangement pattern. The pulp fiber is deposited by suction of the suction holes in a shape having substantially the outline of the deposition part and the absorbent is formed.
A nozzle for supplying the SAP is also arranged inside the scattering duct and the SAP is discharged into the scattering duct from the nozzle. Accordingly, the SAP is also carried by the air flow inside the scattering duct and deposited in the deposition part along with the pulp fiber.